Promise
by coffeebook17
Summary: After Rory comes back from stars hollow, what will happen to her and Logan. Rogan, R


Hope people like it. R&R

She was getting into to bed after he had already fallen asleep and she stood there looking down at him. She was not a comfortable sleeping in the same bed with him anymore. She wanted to be, but the thought that he was sleeping with anyone else other then her was so upsetting she didn't want him to touch her. So the past nights she had made an excuse to coming to bed late or run off to stars hallow to get away from him. She was scared; scared he would do it again if they had another bad fight. He said he loved her that she was the only girl he thought about, looked at. But it was hard to believe he was Logan Huntzberger, and she had fallen in love with him and inevitably was scared he was going to hurt her.

She finally got in bed far from where he was lying and tried to fall asleep. When she finally started to dose off it happened, just like every other time they had slept together. His arm seemed to come around her waist and pull her into him. At first she couldn't help but tense up and try to wiggle away but he had her to tight and there was no where for her to go to any way other then the floor and for a second she considered it. But she slowly started to relax remembering how safe, warm, and comfortable it was. He was it for her she new that but it was still hard to think he could do something like that to her even if they where broken up. She understood his side and that it was he trying to go back o the old Logan but it stills hurt. She only hoped with time the hurt would go away and she would really feel she was everything to her. That he didn't want any other girl, think about any other girl, or look at any. A tear fell down her cheek and hit his arm that was wrapped under her. She hoped it wouldn't wake him up but it did.

Truth is told he never did go to sleep and planned the wrapping his arms around he hoping she would let him. Once he felt her tries to get out he was about to let go but she stopped right before he did and seemed to sink closer into her. He knew she still hadn't forgiven him yet and it broke him apart. He loved her more then she knew and maybe more then he could handle. As soon as he felt the tear that was it, had to do something to make this better.

"Rory, what's wrong."

"Nothing I'm fine go back to sleep."

That was a shoot in the heart for him

"No you are not ok, don't lie to me when clearly something is wrong. You have been avoiding me ever since we came back from Paris'. You don't let me touch you, you don't look me in the eye we have barely talked and god for bid we kiss or have sex. Rory we can't play this game much longer before it tares us apart. Please talk to me. Let me in."

She was balling now. He was right about everything and the thought of the two of them breaking up for good was killing her.

"Logan, you slept with so many girls when we were apart and lied to me. You lied to me, you have never lied to me. We had never fought before Jess came and it scared the hell out of me. I have never had a relationship like this before or with a person like you. We always get along, we have our little debts but nothing serious. Not fighting scares me, I mean I don't want to, but in every other relationship I have had we seemed to fight all the time and it makes me fell like this is to perfect and it will soon fall apart and I will lose this, I will lose you. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you.

She was now facing him, holding his hand looking down and crying.

"Rory, this is the first time I have ever don't this so I can not relate to the fighting all the time. That's why when we had that fight I thought we were done. I slept with all those girls trying to prove to others and myself that I was over you and you had no effect on me. But I couldn't, ever time I saw a brunette I thought of you ever time I saw coffee or junk food or something about Willy Wonka I thought about you. I seemed to see coffee and a brunette ever minute so the whole time we were apart I was thinking ' I want and need my Rory back, this is the girl for me and that's it. I don't care what my parents or anybody else says this is it for me and no one else will take this part of me. It belongs to my Ace'."

" Are you sure there is no one else you think about or maybe there could be someone else out there for you, cause if you do tell me. I can't let you hurt me gain Logan, I don't think I could handle it"

"Rory I love you and I promise you are the only one for me. I really can't imagine being with anyone else."

That was all she needed to hear before she sealed the promise with a very long awaited kiss. He was ready to take it slow but she had other ideas. She slid her tongue over her lips and he opened willingly taking in every last bit. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to be on top of her. She reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. He looked up at her as she placed her hands on his chest and trailed he fingers up and down. She then pushed him over and straddled him and began kissing him again as she trailed off to his neck. She then got up and started walking off.

" I need coffee.'

He had nothing but surprise on his face

"Are you being a tease Rory Gilmore?"

He got up and ran up to her putting his hand on her hip spinning her around and pulling her into him.

He soon had his lips crashed onto hers and full of want. They battled for awhile stepping back slowly when her back hit the wall. He slowly ran his fingers down to the bottom of her shirt taking it off. The sliding back up her bare stomach to her back and unsnapping her bra and letting it drop to the floor. He hands cupped her breasts and she let out a moan when he began to kiss in-between them and around them. Then he thought to himself 'this is the first time she has ever worn a bra to bed.' He went back up to her lips and they began to kiss each other with love and lust. She sucked on his lower lip and as he moved to her p.j. Pants and pulled them down. She let out and much louder moan when she felt his finger slip into her and move arithmetically. She wrapped hers arms round him pulling him in closer as her head tilted back and he began to kiss and suck every spot he knew would make her even more near edge. She finally let out his name and pulled down his boxers. He gave her a little lift and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her hands and pushed them against the wall. She felt him hard and nodded slowly and kissed him telling him she was ready. As soon as she did he slipped into her and she moaned with pleasure. He kissed her again and thrusted into her harder and faster. But put his head on her shoulder as she dug her nails into his hands. She screamed out his name wanted more and he went into her and pulled back and went even further faster. He let out his need and pleasure in a groan as he slowed down and gave it one more push before pulling out and kissing her. She kissed him back as he let her hands go and wrap under her for support and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them back to the bed.

He lye her down her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Do you plan on letting go or are you going to sleep like this all night?"

"I like sleeping like this." She answered but let go and he fell to her side and she pulled the covers over them before she went to lye on top of him."

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too."


End file.
